A Worthwhile Surprise
|} Plot [[A Worthwhile Surprise|A''' Worthwhile Surprise']] is the second case in 'Voyage Through Time, taking place in the '''Classic Antiquity time period. In 2035, the team suddenly discovers Berenike, a slave of Cleopatra's palace. They quickly decide to return her to her OWN time, and make her forget everything. When the team gets out of the time machine and returns to the palace, a spear flies towards them but narrowly passes to kill Berenike. The team decides to quickly wrap up this case so that there are no further ripples. They find a weapon and send it to Kai, the team's tech expert as well as weapon expert. They also interrogate Abdullah, Berenike's father, who allows the duo to search through the shack. After searching the shack, they find enough evidence to interrogate Pamir and Khufu, who say that they knew Berenike just as friends, not personally. When they get the results of the victim's body, Lindsey asks the team if they had seen James because she had not been able to find him for the whole day. She says that the victim was killed in a matter of seconds, as the spear pierced her heart immediately. She also said that the angle the spear was thrown shows that the killer was a skilled archer. Kai then says the weapon was a khopesh, used by the ancient Egyptians. The khopesh was of the killer, as it had Berenike's Blood on it. Thus, the team deducted the killer used a khopesh. While they were recapping outside, a khopesh flies towards them, but hits the time machine. The time machine immediately goes black. The team immediately goes to the riverside, as that was the place the khopesh was thrown from. When they investigate they find a bottle full of rosemary oil, stained with blood. So, they send it to Justin and Lily. They also find some clues to interrogate another slave, Misha, and Ebonee, the advisor of Cleopatra. When they get the results of the bottle, Lily said that it was of Berenike, as rosemary oil was mainly used by slaves. The blood on it was the killer's, as there was no sign of Berenike's DNA on it. The blood mainly contained DNA of a brown haired person. So, the team concluded the killer was brown haired. Loren then suggested that they should search the desert again, as that's where the murder happened. So, they go there and find evidence that point to Pamir, Abdullah and Khufu. Three of them deny involvement with the murder. At the palace, they are called by Ebonee, who says that there's been an accident. When they check the throne room, they see nothing but a broken vase. Ebonee furiously says that Berenike was the one who broke it. She suggests that they should search the palace again. Loren said that this was a great chance to search the palace for clues. She also says that they should interrogate Ebonee as she accused Berenike had broken the vase. Ebonee says that she was downstairs while Berenike was still mopping the floor, then she went upstairs and came back again after the team interrogated her, to see the vase broken. They also find clues to suspect Misha, but, unsurprisingly, she denies any involvement. Loren says that they should investigate the Nile again, for more clues. They find a necklace, which was engraved with Berenike's Name. They also find a statuette of Osiris, stained with blood, which was the killer's (per concluded by the team). They send the both of the objects to Justin and James respectively. When they go to get the results, they discover that the killer is a female and she has burnt skin. Lindsey is also troubled that James hasn't returned yet. But they can't even contact the chief about that as the time machine isn't working. The killer was finally revealed to be Misha, who said that she was only jealous of her, and SHE was the biological daughter of Abdullah and Berenike was only adopted. She grew up in the palace, harshly with other slaves, while Berenike didn't have to care about a roof above her head. They took her to Cleopatra, who sentenced her to be killed by fire. When the team got to the time machine, Kai informed them that they had access to neither time travel or 2035. Kai said that he COULD fix the thrusters and access to the communication service if he had a special insulator, such as bronze or gold, which could be used to make the circuits, as the attack cut them all. Meanwhile, Lindsey approached Michael and Loren, asking for help to find James. Michael assured her and said that the player and he would find him as soon as possible. The team sets on the search of gold and silver first, which they find on the palace on an ornate box. They unlock it and send it to Kai, who says that he would be finished working in a little time. Then they begin the search of James. They search every scenes, but to no avail. When they ask every suspect, Pamir said that he met a man with a small beard walking near the Nile. They go there again, but find nobody but a note that read- "James' game over before you blink!" The team was awe-struck when they read the note and decided to investigate this further. They were also confirmed that Ali's organization was the one behind this. When they got to the time machine, Kai had already fixed it but there was still no access to time travel. When the team informed Irena about all of this through the communication system, Irena said that she would investigate further about this. The team also concluded that the khopesh was thrown intentionally to destroy the machine by Ali's Organization. Irena said that there were no MAJOR ripples but still there was one; at Ancient Gaul.She also said that rescue was on the way and there would be a new team coordinator who was sent with them. So, Kai fired up the engines and set their way to Ancient Gaul... Summary Victim Berenike''' (Stabbed by a spear)' Weapon '''Spear' Killer Misha Killer's'' ''Profile *The Killer is a skilled archer *The Killer uses Khopesh *The Killer is brown-haired *The Killer is female *The Killer has burn marks Suspects ''Pamir Guard Khufu Victim's Cousin Misha Slave '' ''Ebonee Queen's Advisor Crime Scenes 'Desert''' Stone Clearings 'Shack Kitchen' 'Riverside Stairs to River' | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |}